


Strange secret

by fr1day



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, Hamsters, If they're any mistakes please tell me, One-Shot, Short, Trans Character, Trans Gundham, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr1day/pseuds/fr1day
Summary: Gundham has something he needs to share with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.





	Strange secret

**Author's Note:**

> happy tdov yeet
> 
> I wrote this all in one night :')

Gundham gave herself- no, _him_ self- a once-over in the mirror. Hmm. It seemed nothing had changed since the last time he’d looked, eight minutes ago. He sighed, gathered up his frayed nerves, and spoke again.

”I have something to announce to you- no, that won’t suffice.” Frowning, Gundham unconsciously found himself shifting from one foot to the other. A nervous gesture unbecoming of him- he quickly ceased, squashing down his anxiety and again looking up to the mirror and attempting, for the umpteenth time, what he had been practicing for the past half-hour.

”I must inform you that I- I- Have to tell you this- need you to know, I’m- I-“ He cycled through words desperately, unable to release anything from his mouth without his brain almost immediately condemning it silly and weak-minded. Two things which he very much wasn’t.

It had been weeks. This strange secret had been crawling it’s way into his everyday life, effecting the way he felt and experienced almost everything. Even in his mind, now, he referred to himself as male, and had to catch himself from doing so in speech. He could barely go through with some of the activities he used to engage in with gusto, not without feeling this horrifying discomfort with everything- euh- _feminine_ to do with his body, belongings or mannerisms. Even things that used to make- her- feel flattered, like an animal threatened by males approaching, contributed to the growing discomfort.

He drew in a breath. He _must_ tell them, today.

”Fine, for the last time. I must announce to you that I- Devas of Destruction!”

The last words broke off as the Four Dark Devas Of Destruction crawled out from behind the mirror, Cham-P chewing on a piece of dry corn. Gundham immediately snatched him up. 

“Cham-P, spit that out immediately! You have perfectly good food waiting for you at home!”

Cham-P rejected the corn dolefully, but the other three Devas looked up at Gundham inquisitively, Maga-Z’s eat twitching. Gundham looked away from them, setting Cham-P back down on the floor in front of him as he kneeled as well, swallowing.

“I know what you’re going to ask, my Devas. Why was your master talking to- herself in the mirror, and displaying such infirmity?” It almost made him cringe to refer to himself in that fashion, but he caught himself just in time. “W-well, it is true. I have something to- tell you. Grrraaah, I wasn’t ready!”

San-D’s nose twitched encouragingly. This gave Gundham the strength to carry on. There was no way his loyal Devas would cast him away for what he was about to tell them. They’d been through too much together. 

“I, I must inform you... you’ve been under the wrong impression of me, Jum-P, San-D, Maga-Z, Cham-P. You have known me as the m-mortal gender female, but I have to reveal to you, I- I-“

The words came spilling out like the worry that had been writhing in his stomach for all those weeks as Gundham closed his eyes and spoke the truth. 

“I... truly feel as if I am male.”

One eye opened as he still looked downwards, gauging the Devas’ reactions. All four of the warriors looked at him with clear shock, and he cringed in reality this time, shame suddenly forming a sharp pain in his stomach. No! There had been too much at stake to tell them, he had known it. The Devas are going to reject him, they’re going to warn the other animals about this freak of nature, then he’ll never get to approach another for as long as he lives; and he’ll lose his status as a breeder and they’ll never talk to him again and they’re going to hate him forever, and he’ll probably die getting mauled by a bear and- and- 

Gundham hasn’t realised quite how close he was to tears before he felt a nose twitch on his hand and his eyes snapped open. 

“Jum-P, you...” his voice was shaky. The brown-and-white hamster was nuzzling his hand, and soon Maga-Z joined as well, both their fur soft and reassuring against his palm. Before long, Cham-P had settled himself on Gundham’s lap, chewing on his trouser seam, and San-D scurried up his arm to burrow against his elbow. All four hamsters were showing their allegiance! This- this was-

Gundham suddenly felt very much like he might cry. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, staying strong for his loyal Devas. They accepted him.

Maga-Z squeaked, and he remembered the order of the day, sitting up suddenly. "That's right! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction, today is the day we have set aside to tame the elusive wild boar! Onwards and upwards!"

The five charged out of the room, and as Gundham grabbed his scarf as he went, prepared for the freezing snow, he savoured the moment. He was positive that as long as the Four Dark Devas of Destruction were with him, he would never be truly alone.


End file.
